Last Game (Remake)
by shirakiri
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, usia 20, seorang natural winner yang dilahirkan menjadi sempurna dalam segala hal. Namun Lee Sungmin yang biasa-biasa saja telah menggeser posisinya sebagai 'si nomor 1' sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Sungmin dengan 'cara lain', apakah dia akan memenangkan 'permainan' pada akhirnya? Last Game by Amano Shinobu, Remake. KyuMin. R&R?


_10 tahun dan tak pernah sekalipun aku bisa menandingi orang itu._

_Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jatuh padaku, dan setelah itu…_

_Aku akan memenangkan 'permainan' ini._

.

.

**Last Game**

remade by Kiri-chan

the original story belongs to Amano Shinobu-sensei

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

**[Elementary School, Kyuhyun's POV]**

Ketika orang itu datang, aku merasa dunia ini bukan milikku lagi.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal." Siswa baru itu membungkuk sopan di depan kelas.

_Biasa saja._

_Tidak ada yang istimewa. _

_Miskin._

Tebakanku selalu tepat sasaran, tapi tidak bagi yang namanya _Lee Sungmin_.

"Dia satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai 100 di ujian kemarin!"

"Rekor kecepatan larinya juga lebih dari Kyuhyun!"

_Twitch. Twitch._

Aku melempar _death glare_ yang membuat bocah-bocah itu mengkeret ketakutan. Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Usia 10 tahun. IQ 130 yang bahkan lebih pintar dari otak Kim Yesung si kepala besar. Kekayaan ayahku melebihi Choi Siwon putra kepala sekolah. Dan ketampanan wajahku melebihi Jung Yunho yang pernah main iklan susu sapi di televisi Korea.

_Well, _bukannya aku tidak pernah ditawari main iklan. Sering malah. Tapi aku selalu menolak tawaran para pencari bakat. Aku tidak semurah itu bisa dibeli dengan uang, tahu. Kalau cuma uang aku punya banyak.

Dak!

"Minggir." Aku mengangkat wajahku angkuh dan menatap dingin.

Lee Sungmin hanya mengerjap di balik kacamata besarnya. Kacamata yang membuatku sempat menahan tawa di hari pertama dia datang. Sangat kuno dan _oversize_, sepertinya itu kacamata ayahnya, haha…

"Kubilang minggir." Aku menggeretakkan gigiku saat Sungmin tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Aku ingin duduk disitu."

"Aku sudah lebih dulu duduk disini."

Aku tercekat saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Oke, ternyata dia bisa bicara juga. Tapi apa yang dia bilang tadi? 'Lebih dulu duduk disini'? Cih… tidak ada yang 'lebih dulu' dariku. Aku yang pertama. Aku nomor satu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin duduk disitu. Jadi minggir!" Aku nyaris mendorong tubuh kecilnya, namun—

Tep!

Sungmin menahan pergelangan tanganku. Mataku terbelalak. Dia mendongak dan menatap lurus ke dalam mataku.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Aku…

_Aku…_

"Lepas." Aku berusaha menjaga nada suaraku sedingin mungkin. Jantungku kenapa berdebar sekeras ini? Ingat kata Heechul hyung, Kyu. Kau harus tegas, kau harus kuat, kau harus terlihat kejam agar anak baru ini menaruh hormat padamu.

"Aku juga masih mau duduk disini." Sungmin berkata datar dan kembali duduk.

Siswa-siswi di sekeliling taman sekolah menatap ke arah kami. Aku selalu jadi pusat perhatian, sudah biasa. Meski ada sorot heran di setiap tatapan mata yang memandang. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya aku menindas seseorang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika aku membenci Lee Sungmin.

_Lee Sungmin yang tidak pernah mempedulikan keberadaanku._

"Kau ini cuma anak baru kenapa sombong sekali?" Aku menggenggam tinjuku kuat-kuat. "Nilaimu hanya beberapa saja yang bagus. Aku ini masih lebih pintar darimu tahu!"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menggubris, dia masih tekun membaca bukunya. Darahku mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"HEI! JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" Aku membentak penuh emosi. "AKU INI PEWARIS CHO CORPORATION! AYAHKU PRESDIR PERUSAHAAN BESAR! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku sontak terdiam saat bocah datar itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli ayahmu presiden direktur atau apa. Mungkin ayahmu memang orang sukses, tapi bukan berarti kau juga hebat kan?"

Aku tercekat.

Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin.

_AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCINYA!_

oOo

"Kau belum bisa menaklukkannya?" Heechul tertawa keras melihatku tenggelam di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku dan belajar seperti orang kesurupan (?). "Terima saja kau kalah darinya, Kyu."

Aku tak sempat mengurusi kakek sihir yang sialnya terlahir sebagai kakak kandungku yang lebih tua 2 tahun. Gayanya sok sekali sejak dia jadi murid SMP. Kadang-kadang aku memergokinya membawa pulang teman perempuan saat ayah ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tsk… dasar playboy pengecut.

"Hei, eomma khawatir." Heechul membuat nada suaranya terdengar lebih perhatian meskipun matanya masih fokus memeriksa kuku-kukunya yang baru dimenikur. "Kau ini terlalu banyak belajar, padahal nilai-nilaimu masih bagus."

"Masih belum bisa mengalahkan nilai Lee Sungmin," gumamku kesal.

"Lee Sungmin lagi." Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak harus mengalahkannya di bidang pelajaran, Kyu. Kau bisa mengalahkannya di bidang lain."

"Berisik." Aku berdecak keras. "Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi, hyung! Kau ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Strategi penindasanmu juga tidak mempan!"

"Tidak mempan?" Heechul tampak sedikit terkejut. "Wow, Lee Sungmin punya nyali juga ya?"

Aku menggenggam pensilku kuat, emosiku mulai naik lagi. Tapi aku berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal latihan.

Aku ini yang terbaik.

Dari latar belakang keluarga, kekayaan, penampilan, bahkan kepintaran. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengalahkanku. Aku selalu jadi raja di setiap lingkungan yang aku tinggali.

_Everyone must bow to the king, without any exception._

"Aku harus pergi ke _cram school_." Aku mengecek G-Shock di pergelangan tangan dan membereskan semua buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. "Jaga rumah ya, hyung."

Heechul melotot. "Hei, yang benar saja, Kyu! Kau baru menyelesaikan les privatmu 15 menit yang lalu!"

"Aku sudah meminta kelas dengan tutor tambahan." Aku menyandang tas ranselku yang terasa berat. "Aku ini sibuk. Tidak sepertimu yang kurang kerjaan, hyung."

"YAH! ANAK SIALAN! KEMBALI KESINI KAUUUU!"

Heechul mencak-mencak di sofanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

_Swing~ Swing~_

Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat bimbingan belajar pandanganku malah semakin goyah. Gawat. Ini pasti kutukan Heechul.

Kruyuuuk.

Dia mengutukku agar aku merasa lapar dan tidak punya tenaga untuk berjalan.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan aku bahkan belum mencapai tempat tujuan. Perutku keroncongan karena belum diisi. Mungkin eomma memang benar, terlalu banyak belajar itu tidak baik. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Lee Sungmin kalau aku tidak—

Brukk.

Akhirnya malah pingsan.

oOo

"Kau sudah bangun?"

_Heh?_

Aku benar-benar pingsan kan? Jadi aku sedang bermimpi?

"Tadi aku melihatmu tiduran di jalan, jadi aku membawamu kesini."

WHAT?! SIAPA YANG TIDURAN DI JA—

Aku melotot. Selimut tebal melorot dari dada ke perutku. Di depan mataku, si pendek arogan Lee Sungmin sedang duduk di depan meja panjang dengan tumpukan buku-buku di atasnya. Bahkan di dalam mimpiku dia sedang belajar! YA TUHAN!

"Kyuhyun?"

"Huh?" Aku mengerjap syok. Baru menyadari aku berada di ruangan asing. Ini… ini…

_Rumah Lee Sungmin?_

SERIUS? BUKAN MIMPI?

"Sekarang sudah jam 7 kalau kau ingin tahu." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Telepon ada di dekat kabinet. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menelepon keluargamu dan minta dijemput."

Aku nyaris membantah 'Tidak usah! Aku bawa ponsel sendiri!' tapi mataku terlanjur terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin memakai celemek dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku mau masak makan malam," katanya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku memandangnya. Menurutku anak laki-laki yang masih SD itu agak aneh kalau memasak sendiri. "Ibumu dimana?" Aku bertanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ibuku lembur kerja. Pulangnya larut malam."

"Ayahmu?" Aku membuka selimutku lebih lebar, berusaha bangkit dari futon.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Kecelakaan."

DEG!

Perasaan tidak nyaman mencengkeram dadaku. "M-maaf." Aku tidak tahu Sungmin mendengarnya atau tidak karena suara kemerisik minyak penggorengan dari arah dapur.

Aku berpindah ke lantai berlapis tatami dan melipat futonnya dengan rapi, berusaha menjadi tamu yang sopan. Mataku memandang sekeliling dan menyadari rumah Sungmin sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan mansionku yang megah. Tapi justru karena sempit, aku jadi bisa merasakan kegiatan yang sedang Sungmin lakukan di balik dinding tipis disana. Setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendirian. Aku tidak terlalu suka sendirian di tempat asing.

_Hanya ada kami berdua disini?_

Pikiran itu berkelebat dalam otakku, membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengan Sungmin sebelumnya. Kami selalu bertengkar di tengah keramaian siswa-siswa yang lain. Itupun kalau bisa disebut bertengkar karena kebanyakan aku berteriak-teriak sendiri sementara Sungmin mengabaikanku.

_Dia memang selalu mengabaikanku, kan?_

Aku memeluk lutut dan hampir menenggelamkan wajahku disana jika bukan karena wangi lezat makanan yang Sungmin bawa. Anak itu sudah melepas celemeknya dan menata piring-piring berisi nasi goreng di atas meja. Lagi-lagi berusaha menjadi tamu yang sopan, aku membantu menyingkirkan buku-buku yang tadinya memenuhi meja panjang itu. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat alis melihat tumpukan buku yang sama banyaknya dengan yang kubawa di dalam ransel. _Dia belajar sendiri?_

"K-kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar?" Dalam hati aku sedikit merutuk suaraku yang terdengar grogi. "Atau les privat?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya uang untuk les tambahan."

Aku tersentak kaget. "J-jadi kau mempelajari buku sebanyak ini sendirian? Tanpa tutor? Kau ini memang hobi belajar ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu…" Aku tercengang, "… kenapa kau belajar sekeras ini?"

"Untuk ibuku." Sungmin menjawab masih dengan wajah tenang khasnya. "Ibu berjuang setiap hari untukku, tidak peduli selelah apapun. Jadi aku ingin cepat dewasa dan sukses, supaya ibu bisa hidup bahagia dan nyaman di masa depan nanti."

Aku terhenyak.

Saat mengunyah nasi goreng buatan Sungmin yang hangat, aku ingin menangis karena aku merasa seperti pecundang. Aku tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Aku benar-benar kalah dari Lee Sungmin.

Malam itu juga, setelah aku kembali ke rumah, aku meminta orangtuaku membatalkan semua jadwal les privat dan aku juga keluar dari semua lembaga bimbingan belajar.

_Aku ingin mengalahkan Lee Sungmin dengan kekuatanku sendiri. _

oOo

"Kau ingin masuk Sapphire Junior High School? Dengan nilai-nilaimu ini pasti mudah untukmu, Kyuhyun."

Dua tahun berlalu, dan seleksi masuk SMP menjadi hal krusial. Semua siswa harus lulus ujian akhir dulu tapi itu bukan masalah buatku. Nilai-nilaiku selalu sempurna, tapi _sialnya_… belum bisa mengalahkan Sungmin.

"Percuma saja kan jika tidak bisa mengalahkan Lee Sungmin." Aku bergumam lirih.

"Lee Sungmin?" Wali kelasku mengerjap. "Aku baru ingat anak itu tidak ikut kelompok bimbingan belajar untuk seleksi masuk Sapphire."

Aku terlonjak syok.

Lee Sungmin?

Tidak berminat masuk Sapphire High, sekolah kelas atas dengan akreditasi terbaik di Korea Selatan?

_Mustahil!_

Secara otomatis aku berlari dan mencari sosok Sungmin di setiap sudut sekolah. Berharap dia masih belum keluar dari gerbang—

"SUNGMIN!"

Tidak sejauh itu. Aku menemukannya di depan loker sepatu.

Dia menoleh ke arahku yang masih terengah-engah dan mengatur napas.

"Kau…" Aku berusaha mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. "Kau akan masuk sekolah negeri?"

Sungmin menatap datar seperti biasa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa dia bilang?!_

"Kau bisa masuk Sapphire dengan mudah! Kenapa tidak melakukannya?!" teriakku menggebu-gebu. "Jangan seperti pengecut yang melarikan diri dari medan perang!"

Sungmin terdiam. Mata coklat di balik kacamata besarnya mengerjap bingung. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri saat berkata lirih, "Tapi hampir semua murid SD kita akan melanjutkan ke sekolah negeri."

Aku balik mengerjap. "E-eh, sungguh?"

Sungmin menghela napas seolah aku baru menanyakan hal bodoh. "Kau akan masuk Sapphire High?"

"Tentu saja!" Aku menjawab bangga. "Sudah sepantasnya orang dari kalangan elite sepertiku sekolah disana kan?"

"Begitu ya?" Sungmin tampak menerawang sejenak. "Mungkin aku akan kesepian."

DEG!

Aku memandang tas ransel yang menggelayut di punggung mungil Sungmin setelah dia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkanku. Detakan kecil jantungku terdengar bergemuruh.

_Aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah negeri setelah itu._

**[Kyuhyun's POV ~END~]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Junior High School, 3 years later]**

"Kyuhyun! Kyaaa~ itu Kyuhyun!"

"Tampannya, seperti pangeran dari dunia yang berbeda."

Kyuhyun tak sempat menggubris jeritan para gadis yang ditujukan padanya. Kepalanya mendongak tepat pada papan pengumuman nilai. Moodnya pagi itu rusak seketika.

"Kyuu, kau dapat peringkat dua! Hebat sekali!"

Kyuhyun tak percaya gadis itu menegaskan posisi peringkatnya dengan wajah ceria dan kagum. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang merana disini?

Lee Sungmin mengalahkannya, _lagi_.

Hampir 3 tahun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya, atau mungkin hanya kadang-kadang di koridor dan perpustakaan karena mereka tidak pernah mendapat kelas yang sama. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun melupakan eksistensinya!

Lee Sungmin selalu menjadi juara seperti waktu SD dulu. Peringkatnya selalu nomor satu. Bahkan atlet sprinter andalan sekolah tak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan larinya saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Meskipun begitu Lee Sungmin tak pernah mau menerima ajakan masuk klub atletik atau sains, dia tak pernah aktif di kegiatan apapun, kerjanya hanya diam belajar di kelas dan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Semua murid di sekolah mengenalnya sebagai orang yang dingin dan tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun.

"Kau bisa mengajariku, Kyu? Supaya nilaiku bisa bagus sepertimu."

"Aku juga ingin diajari Kyu!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunan saat suara imut para gadis mengerumuninya.

"Nilaiku tidak sebagus itu." Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Aku masih belum bisa mencapai peringkat satu. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Gadis-gadis itu tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Eeeh~ tapi peringkatmu sudah sangat bagus! Kau terlalu rendah hati."

"Kyuhyunnie tidak perlu berjuang sekeras itu! Kau ini sudah sempurna!"

"Benar! Kyu tampan, pintar, kaya, dan populer. Apalagi yang kurang?"

Kyuhyun terkejut. "S-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!" Para gadis mengangguk penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun terpana. Sejenak memikirkan sugesti gadis-gadis itu. Mungkin mereka memang benar, mungkin dia memang tak perlu berjuang terlalu keras untuk mengalahkan prestasi Sungmin, toh dia punya banyak kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki rivalnya itu.

Tep.

Kyuhyun tak sadar sejak kapan dirinya menyusuri koridor tapi yang pasti saat ini langkahnya terhenti. Sosok Lee Sungmin hampir berpapasan dengannya. Masih sama dan tidak berubah. Penampilan sederhana, postur yang masih pendek, dan kacamata besar seperti dulu. Masih muram, dingin, dan sendirian tanpa teman.

Seringai yang tak bisa ditahan mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya bertambah tampan dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan mata tajam, rambutnya dicat warna hazelnut gelap dengan model guntingan hair-stylist ternama, posturnya tinggi dengan dua kaki jenjang. Kyuhyun telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang digilai banyak wanita. Lihat saja para gadis yang masih setia berjalan dekat di kanan kirinya, mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi memuja.

_Lihat aku yang sempurna ini, Lee Sungmin._

"Hai, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyapa angkuh.

Sungmin berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun, wajah mungilnya mendongak, dan selama sekian detik dia menatap bingung dengan alis bertaut samar.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun." Akhirnya dua mata rubah di balik kacamata itu mengerjap. "Lama tidak bertemu ya."

Jantung Kyuhyun mencelos.

Matanya terbelalak syok ke arah punggung Sungmin yang sudah berjalan melewatinya. "D-dia…"

_TADI DIA LUPA WAJAHKU?!_

oOo

Seharian itu Kyuhyun ingin mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Aura iblis sudah menguar kemana-mana. Tapi untung saja teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang menyadari atmosfer kelam Kyuhyun karena mereka sibuk berkerumun di dekat jendela, memandangi siswi-siswi cantik dari kelas lain yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan sana.

"Jieun imut sekali!"

"Ya! Seperti malaikat!"

"Jinho juga imut!"

"Hei, Jinho kan laki-laki!"

"Tapi dia imut!"

"Ssst! Sudahlah kalian semua. Dua orang yang kalian bicarakan itu jelas lebih tertarik pada pangeran kelas kita!"

Kerumunan remaja lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap iri pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat Jieun yang memberikan coklatnya pada Kyuhyun di hari Valentine lalu, atau Jinho yang menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan pada Kyuhyun di aula sekolah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Yah, maaf saja kalau aku populer._

"Hei, ini tidak adil kan?" Siswa yang jelas-jelas menyukai Jieun mulai menggerutu. "Masa semua gadis cantik jatuh pada Kyuhyun?"

"Para lelaki manis juga!" timpal siswa satunya yang menyukai Jinho.

"Mereka tertipu dengan sikap gentleman Kyuhyun! Padahal sifat aslinya sama sekali tidak begitu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku tidak perlu bersikap gentle pada laki-laki yang tidak manis seperti kalian kan?"

"KAU INI—"

"Hei, stop!" Siswa yang paling netral segera menahan situasi sebelum melempar pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tapi memang benar, Kyu. Kau terlalu populer. Sebaiknya kau cepat cari kekasih saja."

"Benar! Kalau kau punya pacar, otomatis Jieun-ku akan menyerah!"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

_Kekasih?_

Tidak pernah terpikir di otaknya soal itu.

"Hei, Kyu. Memangnya tipemu yang seperti apa?"

"Tipe?" Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak.

"Ya! Beritahu kami! Biar kami bantu carikan yang cocok untukmu!"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak saat pandangan matanya terlempar keluar jendela, napasnya sedikit tercekat saat menemukan sosok Sungmin di antara siswa-siswi yang berolahraga di lapangan. "Tipeku…"

Mata Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari figur pemuda mungil itu.

"… seseorang yang tidak lebih pintar dariku, tidak pendek, tidak berpipi chubby, tidak arogan, tidak memakai kacamata besar, dan tidak melupakan wajahku."

"Wow! Detail sekali!"

"Tapi aku tahu perasaanmu jika punya kekasih yang lebih pintar darimu."

"Pasti berat ya? Contohnya Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeram lirih. Semua orang tahu _siapa _yang lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukan seorang gadis, tapi kurasa dia manis."

"Ya, figurnya lembut. Tapi dia terlalu dingin, kesannya jadi arogan ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju pada opini barusan.

"Penampilannya juga kuno. Kacamata yang dia pakai itu ketinggalan jaman sekali!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, dia juga berpendapat sama.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau bergaul dengan siswa lain. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke kantin dan selalu makan bekalnya sendirian."

_Mungkin dia sedang menghemat biaya makan, _pikir Kyuhyun mengingat ekonomi Sungmin dan ibunya memang kurang.

"Dia selalu cepat-cepat pulang dari sekolah. Tidak pernah ikut ekstrakulikuler dan selalu menolak kalau diajak hangout."

_Pekerjaan rumahnya banyak, dia harus mengurus semuanya selagi ibunya bekerja, _batin Kyuhyun setengah melamun, _dia harus memasak makan malam juga._

"Mungkin dia merasa dirinya spesial dan tidak mau bergaul dengan kita yang tidak selevel dengannya."

"Sombong sekali! Benar kan, Kyu—"

Brakk!

Ketiga siswa itu terlonjak saat Kyuhyun membanting kamusnya keras.

"Heh… begitu ya?" geram Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iblis.

Siswa-siswa itu merinding ketakutan

"K-Kyuhyun… b-bukannya dari tadi kau setuju dengan kami?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

_Benar juga, _pikirnya terkejut, _kenapa aku harus marah? Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan urusanku soal apa yang dikatakan orang tentangnya. Tapi kenapa aku—_

_ARGH! SIAL!_

Grekk!

Tiga siswa itu berjengit ngeri saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya dingin.

oOo

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan seseorang yang biasanya buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah kini tertidur lelap di perpustakaan yang sepi.

Kyuhyun merasa ada magnet khusus yang membuat pandangannya tak bisa berpaling.

_Lee Sungmin._

Hawa dingin AC perpustakaan berhembus seiring langkah Kyuhyun yang mendekat perlahan.

_Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur begitu saja di tempat seperti ini._

Kyuhyun menarik bangku tepat di depan Sungmin.

Pemuda Lee itu terlelap tanpa pertahanan dengan dua lengan terlipat yang menumpu wajahnya di atas meja. Poni hitam yang terlihat lembut tergerai ke dekat bulu matanya yang panjang. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas karena kacamata besar yang biasa Sungmin pakai tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

_Orang ini—_

Kyuhyun menatap lekat.

—_tak pernah melihatku._

Semua orang _melihat _Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu benar soal itu. Baik itu tatapan kagum atau iri, semua orang pasti mengakui keberadaan Kyuhyun yang spesial. Tapi Lee Sungmin berbeda. Dia tidak menganggap Kyuhyun istimewa. Bahkan tak ada satupun bagian dari diri Kyuhyun yang pernah membuatnya terkesan.

_Kau selalu fokus menatap ke depan, dan tak pernah mempedulikan apapun. _Jemari Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh bagian wajah Sungmin yang bisa dicapai. _Jadi lihat aku, agar kau tahu suatu saat nanti aku akan menang darimu. _

Aroma strawberry dari helaian rambut Sungmin menguar samar, membuat Kyuhyun menunduk lebih dekat. Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh dahi Sungmin, namun_—_

DUAKKK!

"DISKON DI SUPERMARKET!"

Sungmin memakai kacamatanya dan menyandang tasnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari eksistensi Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi dagunya kesakitan.

"L-Lee Sungmin…" Kyuhyun merintih di tempat.

_SIALAAAAAANNNNNNN! _

oOo

Dagunya masih berdenyut karena memar. Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan wajah murka, kakinya menendang kerikil di dekat sepatunya kuat-kuat.

_SIAL! SIAL! SUATU HARI NANTI AKAN KUBUAT DIA BERTEKUK LUTUT PADAKU!_

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia berusaha mengalahkan peringkat Sungmin dan usahanya selalu berakhir sia-sia. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah lelah terus-terusan merasa jadi pecundang yang dipandang sebelah mata.

"Hah?! Kau serius sampai membawanya ke taman hiburan? Kupikir kalian hanya main-main!"

Suara keras itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ssssh… diamlah! Kami berdua sudah bertaruh! Yang jatuh cinta duluan berarti dia yang kalah! Yah, memang sih tiket taman hiburannya melebihi uang sakuku, tapi—" Siswa itu menyeringai sambil merangkul pundak temannya, "—hasilnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku lho. Dia sudah kalah, hahahaha!"

_Yang jatuh cinta duluan berarti dia yang kalah?_

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat.

_**Plan list : membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta, lalu aku tolak dia mentah-mentah, Sungmin patah hati = KEMENANGAN BESAR BAGI CHO KYUHYUN!**_

"He he he he he…"

Semua orang menatap horror ke arah Kyuhyun yang terkekeh sendirian seperti orang gila. Tinju pemuda pucat itu terkepal penuh semangat.

_Tunggu saja, Sungmin…_

_AKAN KUBUAT KAU JATUH CINTA PADAKU!_

oOo

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **lagi coba-coba nge-remake O.O


End file.
